


A child *gasps*

by Gengar_stole_my_shoes



Series: Birdflash Week 2k19 [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Birdflash Week 2019, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gengar_stole_my_shoes/pseuds/Gengar_stole_my_shoes
Summary: When Dick got home the last thing he expected was to find his fiance passed out on the couch with a bundle of infant on his chest sleeping just as soundly. Well, more or less soundly considering he had no idea how the child had fallen asleep with Wally’s snoring shaking the house.





	A child *gasps*

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to day 1 of Birdflash week 2019. The prompt was accidental baby acquisition!

When Dick got home the last thing he expected was to find his fiance passed out on the couch with a bundle of infant on his chest sleeping just as soundly. Well, more or less soundly considering he had no idea how the child had fallen asleep with Wally’s snoring shaking the house. Dick figures the child must be either Dawn or Don, Barry and Iris’s kids. Funny, he hadn’t recalled Wally mentioning having to babysit in the last couple days. Without a second thought, Dick grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and covered the two sleeping forms on the couch. 

He then left them to their nap as he went in search for the other child. After scouting each room and turning up childless he began to worry. If Wally had one of the twins then surely he had the other, right? Then again, he could have Lian. But Lian wasn't that small anymore. So if Wally didn’t have Lian or the twins then whose child did he have?

He thought about waking his sleeping fiance but he had seemed exhausted. Better to just let him sleep. His curiosity could wait for the moment. Instead he changed into more comfortable clothes and decided to cook for his speedster. 

When Wally woke up, he smelled food. With a start, he realized that the child that he had found on his way home was still there. Of course she was, he thought to himself. It’s not as if an infant would get up and walk off. He very carefully maneuvered himself off of the couch, clutching the sleeping baby against his chest gently as to not wake her. He then made his way to the kitchen.

He was greeted to the sight of his boyfr-no, his fiance, making salad while he hummed a song quietly, slightly swaying his hips to whatever song he had playing in his head, seemingly oblivious as he cut a tomato. The sight filled Wally with warmth. Standing there watching Dick cook while he rocked the baby girl in his arms made him feel a completeness that he had only ever felt when he was a young kid. Way before his parents started fighting. Before Aunt Iris became more of a mom than Aunt and before he had to worry about whether or not he would lose his life saving lives.

The sight in front of him, the environment around him, it felt… well, it felt right. That’s really the only way he could describe it. It felt like this was just how things were meant to be. It was sickenly sweet and domestic and Wally loved every single bit of it. He loved the sound of his husband-to-be’s voice humming some pop song while cooking him a meal in their shared home. He especially loved the little girl that was clinging to the front of his shirt, her little hands making loose fists in the fabric as she drooled in her sleep.

Dick stopped his humming as he finished cutting and mixing various vegetables. He turned around and grinned at his fiance. “Dinners done.” he said, as he carried the dishes of spaghetti and salad the table that had been set previously. “Maybe while we eat you can tell me about the baby that’s sleeping in your arms, yeah?” he added with an amused lilt to his voice. 

“Uhh, about that…” Wally trailed off. “I found her on my way home from work.”  
Dick paused in the middle of lifting his fork to his mouth. He quirked his eyebrow at the other man before asking the obvious question. “What do you mean, you found her?”

“Well,” he began, “I was walking home from work and I heard crying. So naturally I went towards the noise because it seemed to be coming from an alleyway. This little princess,” he paused to smile down at the now awake and gurgling baby, “was in a box behind a dumpster. I couldn’t just leave her there so I brought her here.” He smiled sheepishly as he finished his quick recount of the accidental infant acquisition.

The look on Dick’s face hardened. What kind of parent would leave their child in an alleyway? Still, the harshness and cruelty of some people didn’t surprise him as much as it used to. He’d already seen so many horrible things and stopped many of them himself but that didn’t mean it made his stomach churn any less when hearing about them. 

“I’ll call Bruce and we can take her to the manor for a check-up and to see if we can find out who her parents are.” 

“So we can’t keep her?” Wally asked.

“Wally she’s a human child not a pet!” he reprimanded. 

“Dickie I know that. I’m aware that it’s not easy raising a kid but…” he trailed off. After taking a deep breath and stealing his nerves, he met Dick’s eyes again. The amount of certainty in his eyes was alarming. “Doesn’t this feel right Dickie? You can’t tell me this doesn’t feel like this was supposed to happen. I mean look at her?” He glanced lovingly at the baby. 

Dick’s heart melted.

“After dinner I’ll call Bruce.” he said. As soon as the words left his mouth Wally visibly deflated. “We can find out who her parents are, and if they’re looking for her. Even if they are it’s not as if they could get her back with the fact that they left her in an alley, but still. There will be a bunch of legal work to deal with and we still don’t even know if we could actually adopt her or what her situation is but…” he trailed off, looking at Wally’s smile as it danced across his lips. 

Seeing how happy Wally looked and taking one final glance at the baby made him certain. He’d make this work, one way or another. Dick guessed he was a father now.


End file.
